


No en mi diván

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Couches, Living Together, M/M, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Quité la bata húmeda.” contestó con simplicidad Chinen, indicando a sí mismo con aire travieso. “Esto no es nada que tu diván no vio ya.” concluyó con una sonrisa sardónica.





	No en mi diván

**No en mi diván**

“Levántate.”

Chinen miró a su novio, parado en el umbral.

“¿Qué dijiste?” preguntó, saliéndose los ojos con aire de sorpresa.

Vio a Yuya acercarse con una expresión que en la cara de cualquier otro habría sido amenazante, pero que en las suya sólo parecía un poco enojada.

“Te dije de levantarte pronto de ese diván.” contestó el mayor, aparentemente irritado por la expresión de burla aparecida en la cara de Chinen.

“Acabo de sentarme, Yuu. ¿Por qué tengo que levantarme?” preguntó, todavía no entendiendo lo que enojara tanto el mayor.

“Porque acabaste de ducharte. Porque todavía lleva tu bata. Y porque con la bata húmeda estas seguramente arruinando el diván.” le respondió Yuya, en voz más y más encolerizada.

Yuri se miró un segundo, y luego se encogió de hombros.

“Lo siento, no lo había pensado.” dijo, sin dar señales de querer desplazarse.

Sabía que el mayor iba a enfadarse, y sabía que no era muy sabio desafiar sus límites, no cuando se trataba de esos detalles, que parecían importarle tanto.

Sin embargo, cada vez que se repetía que no tenía que provocarlo, no tenía éxito de pararse.

Estaba demasiado divertido verlo hacerse rojo en la cara, mientras trataba de evitar de reaccionar de manera precipitada.

“Chii... bájate de mi diván, _pronto_.” siseó el mayor, a regañadientes.

Yuri tuvo éxito de no sonreír, fingiendo de haberse indignado.

Se puso en pie, mirando a Yuya en los ojos con aire de desafío.

“Pensaba que fuera _nuestro_ diván.” contestó, en tono ofendido, divirtiéndose aún más viendo que su novio empezaba a titubear.

“Claro que es nuestro diván. Sabes lo que quería decir, Yuri. Si se arruina...” empezó a decir, pero al final se paró. Estaba menos firme que antes, y su mirada estaba tan exasperada que el menor no pudo más evitar de reír.

En un movimiento rápido, deshizo el cinturón que guardaba atada la bata, dejando que cayera con gracia al suelo, y volvió a sentarse.

“¡Yuri! Qué demonio estás...” exclamó Yuya, pero no le fue dado tiempo de terminar.

“Quité la bata húmeda.” contestó con simplicidad Chinen, indicando a sí mismo con aire travieso. “_Esto_ no es nada que tu diván no vio ya.” concluyó con una sonrisa sardónica.

La molestia en la cara de Yuya había dejado lugar a la exasperación.

Le pareció estar a punto de decir algo más, pero al final sólo suspiró y se fue a sentarse a su lado.

“Es _nuestro_ diván.” masculló, tirando a Yuri hacia sí mismo, y el menor se echó otra vez a reír.

De todas maneras, pensaba, para complacer los deseos de su novio, podía _sufrir_ de quedarse nudo en su diván.


End file.
